11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shione Azuma
Shione Azuma (吾妻 汐音 Azuma Shione) is one of the protagonists of Hollow Mirror Field. She is from the same class as Yuka, Kakeru, Mio and Shuu. Appearance She wears a red headband with two white three-petaled-flower shaped ornaments on it. Also, she always wear a seemingly chain textured white scarf around her waist. Personality Shione is depicted as a somewhat apologetic but very sweet girl, although not the stand out type in class according to Shuu. She cares for others more than herself despite being a meek girl, which is why Mio worries for her to no end and acts towards her like a mother. Other than this, she is surprisingly mentally strong when the situation calls for her to grow up. Biography Shione is a student of class 2A who has a crush on Shuu. She eventually gathered enough courage to confess to him, Shuu rejected her and was unable to say his true reason. Shione was upset and thought that she was not good enough to make him agree, but her friend Mio told her to never give up hope and that she had to be stronger. Having her best friend behind her, Shione continued trying and hope that one day, her love would be returned. Plot The Confession Shione had a crush on Shuu, so she called him on the rooftop of the school and confessed to him on September 16. She was rejected, however, as Shuu was afraid that his life of a magus would put her in danger. He could not say his reason, so Shione thought he didn't like her and this hurted her feelings. Even though she put all her efforts into a smile, but tears still rolled on her cheeks. Upon hearing this, Shione's best friends: Mio was angered; therefore, Shu's relationship with her did not go well afterward. Best Friends On September 18, Shiori transferred into the Academy and shocked both Shuu and Mio. They later met on the rooftop and discussed as to what an apostle of Index was scheming in Ayamegaoka. When Mio was about to go away, Shuu stopped her. Unexpectedly, Shione came to the rooftop right at that moment and thought that they were kissing. She tearfully ran away and Mio chased after her to explain. Shuu found them near the riverbank and came to see them. When he got there, Shione apologized to him. Mio saw them having a friendly conversation and used that chance to force Shuu to become Shione's friend. Her intention was obviously to get them closer to each other so Shuu might develop feelings for Shione one day. However, unaware of that plan, Shione thought that she wanted three of them to become friends. Mio could not reject her best friend's request, so she reluctantly became friends with Shuu. She still didn't like him, but her attitude towards him changed over the course of the story thanks to Shione's affection. An Unexpected Date The Doppelganger Attacks On October 2, after almost getting caught by Shuu, the Doppelganger rushed to Ayanas and transformed into Shione. When Shuu, Mio and Shiori arrived there, they could not distinguish the two and was confused for a short time. The Doppelganger used that chance to kidnap Shione and run away. The Specialized Bounded Field that disabled the ability to use magic facilitated her. Shione was then brought to the academy and chained while her life force was being drained. Fortunately, Shuu found her, defeated the doppelganger with his bare hands and saved Shione. After this event, she knew that Shuu, Mio and Shiori were magi. Battle of the Mirror Field Although she could not fight, she still attended Shuu, Mio and Shiori's final battle against Kanae, serving as Mio's magical circuit. Another Day If the player chose to meet her on September 26, Shuu would ask Shione out after the final battle and confess his love to her. When they kissed, Shione cried in happiness. Relationships Shuu Amami: Shione always had a crush on him, and she called him on the rooftops for confessing her feelings, but Shuu rejected her. Shione cried on it, thinking he didn't love her, but she smiled to him. Later, she had been kidnapped by the Doppelganger but Shuu and Mio fought against it and saved her. She participated in the battle against Kanae for helping Shuu and Mio. Later, Shuu confessed his feelings to her and they kissed. Mio Kouno: Mio and Shione were best friends, and Shione cared for her deeply as Mio did for her, despite Mio's feelings for Shuu, and she helped her as her magical circuit in the battle. In Mio's ending, she somehow confessed that she and Mio were more than just friends, implying a possible love-relationships, but it has been denied by Shione. It's unknown if she knows that Shuu dates her and Mio at the same time. Shiori Momono: Shione and Shiori seemed having a good relationships, and the two got along well. Kaori Natsuki: The two are good friends and they seem to get along well. They have been targeted by the Doppelganger. When Shione has been kidnapped, Kaori joined the others to help her. Ruka Azuma and Rika Azuma: She is related to them and are from the same family. Rika gave her a plushie doll when she was younger. Trivia *Shione is related to Rika Azuma and Ruka Azuma from 3days, the prequel of 11eyes. The reason she and Kaori was targeted by Galatea is due to the fact that they are people with certain genetic traits who have the life energy required by the Artificial Emerald Tablet. This is also the reason why Kaori and she attended the final fight, as Shuu figured out that he could fuse his life energy into them, and activate his magical circuits through them. *In one of her Cross Aspect scene, she was looking at a doll which she stated that it was a gift from Rika-oneechan. Since Rika's siblings in 3days are Ruka and her brother, it is implied that she is Shione's older cousin. *Her parents, like Rika's parents in 3days, are medical doctors and they both want her to be one. However, in her ending, she told Shuu that her wish is to become a flower shop's owner instead. *Shione replaces a bit Yuka's role as bashful lover in 11eyes Crossover. However, she dessn't have a yandere personality as Yuka is. Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Normal humans Category:Female characters